


Choke Point

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Smut, Spitfireshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Yusaku wants friendship. Ryoken wants Yusaku. Takeru wants Ryoken. Ryoken doesn't much care what Takeru wants.





	Choke Point

**Author's Note:**

> choke point (noun): a strategic narrow route providing passage through or to another region which an enemy armed force is forced to pass, sometimes on a substantially narrower front and therefore greatly decreasing its advantage in combat

Kogami Ryoken, who had just lost his father and his duel against Playmaker on the Tower of Hanoi, had found himself too emotionally burdened at that particular moment in time to respond to Fujiki Yusaku's heartfelt confessions.

Now, many months later, having finally set his affairs in order and having deemed himself _ready_ to give Yusaku his answer, Ryoken has returned to Den City.

However, he's been left reeling after finding Yusaku fraternizing with _someone new_.

 _Certainly Fujiki meant what he said on the Tower? Surely he would have waited for my return?_ _So who the hell was that person!?_

"Homura Takeru," the boy had said by way of introduction. "I recently moved to the city."

Ryoken had ignored the boy's outstretched hand, and had turned to Yusaku. "Did your words mean nothing, Fujiki Yusaku? 'Let's walk a new path together.' That's what you said, isn't it?"

Yusaku's eyes had widened with panic. "Yes but…"

"But what?" Ryoken had said with a snarl.

"He's my friend, Re—"

"Friend? Your _friend_? This guy?"

Yusaku had averted his gaze. "Yes. We're friends."

"Didn't you say that we are the same? Didn't you say that I was the one who saved you from the abyss? Didn't you say that it was my voice that kept you going for all those years?"

Wordlessly, Yusaku had nodded.

"So then _what_ makes this guy so special?" Ryoken had demanded, near shouting.

Yusaku had met Ryoken's gaze, renewed assurance burning there. "He's.. he's one of the lost children."

Ryoken had torn his gaze away to gape at the boy. The boy had stared back, expression unreadable.

Unable to think clearly, Ryoken had stormed off.

Now he's staring out at the endless ocean through the large windows in his living room.

He had made another mistake. No, he had _fucked up_ again. He shouldn't have been such a coward. He shouldn't have sailed away over this vast ocean and left Yusaku behind without resolving their shared fate. He should have stayed _here_ to answer Yusaku's words. If he had stayed then Yusaku wouldn't have had to find comfort with another boy.

Ryoken bangs his fist on the glass. "Damn it!"

He remains there against the glass for he doesn't know how long, trembling with anger, hating himself more than ever.

He's broken out of his trance by the ring of the doorbell. His head swivels to stare at the closed front door.

_Could it possibly be…!?_

He flings open the door with a relieved smile, only for his face to fall a moment later.

"What do _you_ want?"

The boy from the other day. The _new_ boy _._ That person is standing on his doorstep wearing a gentle smile.

"Hello," says the boy. "May I come in?"

Ryoken resists the urge to slam the door in the boy's face. _Fujiki wouldn't approve of that sort of behavior._

"Come in," replies Ryoken, stepping aside to allow the boy to pass into the entryway. "Please take off your shoes," he says as an afterthought.

"Nice place you got here," says the boy as he takes a quick look around, shuffling off his shoes. "I love Western architecture."

Ryoken stares at the boy even as he closes the door behind him. Another of the lost children. Since Yusaku wasted no time revealing the boy's identity in front of the boy, there can be no doubt that the boy knows who _he_ is too. Of course Ryoken expects that the boy would hold a grudge against him. So he must be cautious.

Ryoken gives his coldest stare. "Why are you here?"

"Ah. Yes. Well."

_How can this unassuming person possibly be worthy of Fujiki's friendship?_

"Yes?" presses Ryoken.

But looks can be deceiving. This boy was selected for the experiments. His father saw _something_ in this boy. _No_ , thinks Ryoken, _there's no way this boy is as simple as he seems._

"I know who you are," says the boy without preamble, his kind smile dropping into a small frown. "Fujiki-kun told me."

 _Fujiki-kun_.

"And what about it?" says Ryoken in a biting tone.

The boy's gaze softens ever so slightly. "You interest me."

"Interest you? In what way?"

"Hmm. Well. Why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

It's only then that Ryoken realizes that they are still standing in the entryway. He feels incredibly foolish. "Very well. The living room is just up ahead."

Ryoken does not make the first move. _Never show your back to the enemy lest they stab it._

He waits for the boy to flinch but he never does. Instead he nods once and goes on ahead in the direction of Ryoken's pointing fingers.

Ryoken's living room is even more empty without his father's life support bed there. He has only a sofa and two armchairs set around a rug by the windows. He requires, _deserves_ , nothing more.

"No television?" says the boy as he takes a seat on the sofa.

"I prefer to read," says Ryoken, cold, sitting in one of the armchairs, _very_ tense.

"What do you read?"

"Novels."

"What sort of novels?"

Ryoken resists the impulse to grit his teeth. "True crime, thrillers, and murder mysteries."

"Cool," says the boy. "Those are some of my favorite genres."

Ryoken finds himself gaping at the boy. "Are you messing with me?"

"No."

"Then I'll only ask this one more time... _why are you here_?" 

"Fujiki-kun."

There's the common element once more.

"What about him?"

"We're friends."

"Yes," says Ryoken with rising anger. "That is _all_ I know about you."

"You also know that I'm one of the children from that time."

"Yes… what about it?"

"Fujiki-kun… he told me your identity… you're the one who saved us."

 _He told me that you're the son of the man who tortured me for six months_ or _He told me that you're Revolver, the one who he had to stop._ Statements of that line of thinking would have been unsurprising. But _He told me that you're the one who saved us_ is not what Ryoken expected to hear. Not in the slightest.

"What?" says Ryoken dumbfounded. _Where is this conversation headed?_

"I saw the way Fujiki-kun looked at you. You mean something to him. You said so yourself."

"I don't understand… What do you want?"

"Last time we weren't given the chance to be properly introduced. Shall we start again? My name is Homura Takeru. What's yours?"

Ryoken stares at the boy in utter disbelief. _Who the hell is this person?_ "It's Kogami. Kogami Ryoken."

"Kogami-kun, huh? So you really are that man's son."

 _Finally_. _There it is._

"Yes. _I am_."

"Good," says the boy with a misplaced smile. "Then that means I've finally found you."

Ryoken suddenly wishes he had grabbed a knife from the kitchen before he had answered the door. He prepares to be attacked, shooting up out of the chair to make a run for it.

The boy incidentally also chooses that exact same moment to make his move, and within moments the boy has sprung off the sofa, grabbed Ryoken's arm and flipped him onto the hardwood floor. Ryoken struggles against the boy's hold, shocked by the strength in the boy's grip.

"Get your hands off of me!" yells Ryoken.

The boy's face hovers above his, their noses practically touching, and he can see himself reflected in the boy's glasses. Ryoken feels the boy's breath on his skin. Intense eyes stare down at him, dilating slightly. "I don't want you anywhere near Fujiki-kun."

"Leave him out of this! I'm the one you want, right? You want revenge on me for what my father did? Well then take it! Kill me!"

The boy's gaze softens, but now Ryoken sees _hunger_ there. "Kill you? Why would I ever do that?"

"Torture is wasted on me. I have already spent years punishing myself for what he did. And, thanks to you, I've lost my chance at friendship with the one person who wanted to be by my side of his own volition. There's nothing more for you to take from me but my life."

"What on earth are you talking about?" says the boy in a confused tone, the skin on his forehead scrunching, his glasses sliding down his nose. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ryoken freezes. "You don't?"

"Of course not. I said it earlier didn't I? You're the one who saved us… who saved _me_."

"Then why… why have you been searching for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to _thank_ you for saving my life."

The gears in Ryoken's mind grind to a screeching halt. "Come again?"

The boy releases his grip on Ryoken's arm, removing his glasses and setting them aside on the floor in one smooth motion. "Fujiki-kun may think of you as _his_ _voice_ , but you're _my savior_."

Before Ryoken can process that statement, the boy has closed the distance between them and has captured his lips in a slow, worshipping kiss. The boy's lips are soft against his own, gentle, his tongue flicking along Ryoken's lower lip, teasing. In his shock Ryoken inadvertently lowers his guard the _tiniest_ fraction; the next moment the boy's tongue dives into Ryoken's mouth.

This… this boy has a _hero complex_? For him? _I'm not a good person._

He should push the boy away. But instead, probably because he's _an idiot_ , he closes his eyes and forms the illusion that this tongue battering against his tongue, that these soft lips pressing up against his lips, that these warm hands holding his hands are Yusaku's.

The lips break away and kiss down his jaw and neck, mouthing at his collarbones. His jacket is brushed off his shoulders and warm hands push up his shirt, slender fingers trailing along his navel and abdominals. His nipples are flicked, teased and pinched. Ryoken moans.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Kogami-kun."

"Fujiki…" says Ryoken with a soft groan.

"Homura," corrects the body above him. "My name… is Homura."

"I don't care," says Ryoken, refusing to open his eyes lest the images of Yusaku's determined stare and Playmaker's beautiful smile disappear from his mind. "Do whatever you want. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Gosh… well then don't mind if I do."

That warm mouth descends on his nipples, swirling them around, sucking with fervor, filling Ryoken's ears with lewd noises from the mouth's owner. And there's a hand trailing down his skin and under his waistband, a hungry _seeking_ hand that fondles him through his underwear and slips in under the gap between the fabric and his inner thigh, nimble fingers drumming against his cock.

Ryoken covers his face with his arm, muffling his gasps and groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Yusaku is above him, it's Yusaku's hand that strokes his cock, it's Yusaku's mouth that dips into his navel, it's Yusaku's arm that rests on his thigh. Beautiful _perfect_ Yusaku.

"Damn you're seriously hot. This was worth the 10 year wait."

"Fujiki…" Ryoken exhales, getting lost in his fantasy.

"That's not my name," says the body above him. "But whatever… if it means that I finally get to make you mine then I'll put up with it. I want you."

Yusaku is smiling down at him, his gentle smile warming Ryoken's heart, his beautiful eyelashes fluttering in bliss, his gorgeous eyes an ocean of stars. _Let's walk a new path together, Ryoken._

"Yes," says Ryoken to the visage of Yusaku in his mind.

"I like that you're so agreeable. Hold on. I brought lube and a condom."

"You're so thoughtful," says Ryoken, smiling up at Yusaku.

"Well I like to be prepared."

There's a tearing noise from somewhere but Ryoken is too lost in Yusaku's eyes to identify it. _Those beautiful green eyes._

Yusaku's soft hands roll down Ryoken's pants over his hips and slide down his underwear. Yusaku's fingers hold the base of Ryoken's cock, sliding on and rolling down a condom on the shaft.

 _His boyfriend is so thoughtful. His boyfriend is so perfect_. _His boyfriend is so beautiful_.

He reaches up to cup Yusaku's cheek, but his fingers find only air. Startled out his trance, Ryoken's eyes shoot open.

No, it's not Yusaku above him. It's not Yusaku stripping off his clothes. It's not Yusaku thrusting lube-coated fingers into himself. It's not Yusaku impaling himself on Ryoken's cock. It's that boy. _The friend_. The one who is, for some ridiculous reason, fixated on _him_ and not Yusaku. _Well good_.

As he watches the boy ride him, Ryoken's thoughts are filled with anger, loneliness and regret. He shouldn't have left that day. Yusaku, _beautiful Yusaku_ , had spilled his heart on that Tower. But like a fool he had rejected Yusaku's offering of love and abandoned him. He should have stayed. _I should have stayed_.

"This is boring. Tell me you're close," says Ryoken with rising irritation, staring out the windows towards the ocean, watching the waves build and roll.

Maybe if he had stayed then it would be Yusaku riding him right now. Maybe if he had stayed then it would be Yusaku's face and hair framed by the soft light of the setting sun.

"No…"

"Well could you hurry it up then?"

"Could you… touch me?"

"What?"

"Stroke me until I cum."

Ryoken purses his lips, watching the boy with annoyed exasperation.

"Please," begs the boy with a needy and soft expression that clashes directly with Ryoken's disdain for him, "…help me finish."

Ryoken sighs, raising his hand from where it had fallen limp at his side, and grasps the boy's hard leaking erection.

The boy throws his head back with a moan, rolling his hips with renewed urgency.

Ryoken pumps his hand up and down, timing it with the boy's rolls, and watches the boy run his hands up his sides and over his chest and around his neck. To Ryoken's surprise the boy tightens his hands around his neck and presses his thumbs into his Adam's apple, gasping for air.

"……asphyxiation? You're into some kinky shit…"

"Save me," says the boy between gasps.

_This is seriously fucked up. Are the other three lost children also like him?_

"Save you?" Ryoken repeats incredulously. "From what?"

"From…" gasps the boy, holding his neck in a vice, his arms trembling, wide eyes staring down at Ryoken, "…losing…"

 _Oh_ , Ryoken realizes all at once, _he must have developed this kink from the shock collar he was forced to wear during the experiments._

"How do you lose?" asks Ryoken, disgusted but transfixed nonetheless.

"I pass out… before I… cum…"

"Oh? Is that all?" says Ryoken with a sneer.

The boy nods, his face beginning to turn red. "Save… me… Kogami… kun…"

The next few minutes are surreal. The boy rides him with enthusiasm, gasping for air, his short gasps making Ryoken's cock hard despite his dislike of the boy. Ryoken yanks the boy harsh and fast, thrusting up into him, enjoying the _tight_ pressure around his cock. He closes his eyes once more, fantasizing that the strained gasps he hears are escaping from Yusaku's cute pink lips.

_You're so tight, Fujiki… So fucking tight._

_Revolver… aaaaah… Revolver… Revolver… Revolver… I'm coming!_

Abruptly muscles contract around Ryoken's cock and he finds his fingers dripping with the boy's cum, flowing down his palm to his wrist. He opens his eyes, staring at his hand with revulsion and glares up at the boy.

The boy's face has turned a purplish red. He releases the hold and drops his arms, coughing violently and taking in air with hoarse gasps.

"Thank you… for saving me…"

Ryoken can only stare coldly as the boy rises to his feet and slips his underwear back on, swaying slightly.

"Where do you _think_ you're going?" Ryoken says with a snarl.

"Home?" answers the boy with wide-eyed confusion, the corners of his eyes still shining with the tears of his self-asphyxiation, "You don't seem to want me here."

 _Well obviously I don't but…_ "You barge into someone else's house, persuade them to have sex with you, and think it's _proper_ to leave without making sure they've gotten _something_ out of the experience too? Are you some kind of idiot?" _Honestly, lost child or not, what does Fujiki see in this person?_

"Huh?" The boy's eyes dart from Ryoken's furious gaze to his still very erect cock. "Oh. Do you want me to do something about that?"

The boy visibly gulps in reaction to Ryoken's glare, and drops to his knees, grasping Ryoken's arm and lapping up his cum from Ryoken's wrist, palm and fingers. He allows Ryoken's arm to drop, moving on to slide the condom off Ryoken's cock and drops it to the floor before tentatively taking him into his mouth.

Ryoken sighs appreciatively, placing his cleaned hand on the back of the boy's head, gripping the soft tufts at the boy's nape as the boy tongues at his slit.

"What made you come here today?" asks Ryoken with a soft groan.

"When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen," the boy says around Ryoken's cock, gazing up at him.

"That can't be the _only_ reason."

"And I suppose I was disappointed that our meeting the other day didn't go as well as I had hoped it would."

Ryoken scoffs. "I wasn't there to meet with _you_."

The boy hums, sucking on the underside of the shaft. "I know. You like Fujiki-kun."

 _Like doesn't even begin to adequately describe my feelings towards him._ "Our bond runs deeper than _liking_ him. We were pri—"

"Prisoners of destiny. I know. He told me."

 _That_ sends a fresh wave of anger through Ryoken's mind. "You've said enough. Now get me off."

Something that Ryoken can't read passes through the boy's eyes and he nods obediently, averting his gaze and taking the full length of Ryoken's cock into his mouth.

_How much did Fujiki tell this person? How did they become so close so fast?_

The boy pumps Ryoken's cock in time with the bobs of his head, but his technique is amateurish at best.

"Watch the teeth," Ryoken hisses, taking hold of a fistful of the boy's hair. "Is this the first dick you've sucked?"

The boy hums his answer and Ryoken shivers.

"I figured. I won't mince words… you're bad at giving head."

The boy makes a noise of protest, slowing his pumps and bobs.

"I didn't tell you to stop," shouts Ryoken.

_I don't believe that this person became friends with Fujiki without having some sort of ulterior motive. I don't trust him._

"On second thought let me handle this. You have only one job until I cum: don't choke."

The boy's eyes blow wide as Ryoken grips the back of the boy's neck to stop his head from moving and then proceeds to thrust into the boy's mouth.

_He has more worth as a sex toy than as a friend. I hope Fujiki never realizes this._

The boy closes his eyes, looking disturbingly serene for a guy whose mouth is being roughly fucked.

Ryoken quickens his thrusts, drawing back further to fully take advantage of the position. With every thrust the boy's tongue brushes against the underside of Ryoken's cock. And with every few thrusts the boy reacts by humming, groaning, or, mildly disturbing but no less pleasurable, gagging when Ryoken's cock brushes against the roof of his mouth.

_Does this boy truly only desire me? He's an idiot if he can't see Fujiki's superior beauty._

Ryoken thrusts vigorously into the boy's mouth, changing the angle of his hips to thrust downwards towards the boy's throat.

_Well I suppose that's a blessing in disguise. It makes him less of a threat to our relationship._

Ryoken groans through his release, holding the boy's head firmly at the base of his cock, not allowing him to draw back. Cum spills over the corners of the boy's lips, but Ryoken holds him there for several moments longer before roughly yanking back the boy's head.

"Don't spit it out," Ryoken orders as the boy sputters and coughs, his fingers still gripping the boy's hair. "Open your mouth and show me that it's still there."

With something like fearful admiration shining in his eyes, the boy obeys, showing his bright red tongue and the back of his throat where Ryoken's cum floats just on the threshold.

"Don't swallow yet, and listen to me _very carefully_ , Homura Takeru."

The boy perks up and nods, his mouth hanging open, cum dripping down his chin and his tongue moving the cum forwards in his mouth.

"You need to understand three things," says Ryoken in an icy tone. "One, I only called the authorities because I was tired of hearing you all scream. Two, I want you to drop this hero complex you have for me. And three, stay away from Fujiki Yusaku. Do you understand?"

The boy nods twice.

"Good. Now swallow."

The boy swallows quickly, then immediately interjects with, "I do understand, Kogami-kun, but Fujiki-kun is my friend." He cleans his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"I am aware," says Ryoken as he zips up his pants.

The boy picks up his glasses and slides them back onto his nose. "But didn't I say it before? I'm interested in _you_ , Kogami-kun. Actually now more than ever…"

Ryoken resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I haven't the faintest idea _why_ that's still the case."

"I mean, you're beautiful to begin with, but you're _ridiculously_ _hot_ when you're ordering me around…"

Ryoken has to force himself not to comment on the flattery. "If you must insist on being Fujiki's friend, then _I_ must insist that you keep it strictly platonic." _Or else._

The boy rises and retrieves his slacks, stepping into them. "That I can do." He picks up his shirt and jacket and tie, watching Ryoken with a hopeful look. "Will I get to see you again soon? I'd like to do this again. I mean, if you'll have me?"

Ryoken considers telling the boy 'no', but then an image of Yusaku's disappointed frown fills his thoughts. _Damn it_. If he is to have any chance of Yusaku giving him another chance then he has to tolerate _all_ of Yusaku's friends.

"I think you're more than a little fucked up in the head and I don't like you," Ryoken responds with an exasperated sigh. "But I'll admit you're a halfway decent fuck, so sure, why not."

An intense flush comes over the boy's cheeks and suddenly he's smiling. "Wow I… thanks…"

Ryoken waves his hand dismissively, turning to stare out the windows, watching the sun disappearing beyond the horizon, his thoughts filling with schemes that all revolve around convincing Fujiki Yusaku to give him a second chance. "Please get out of my house."

Ryoken registers the hurried rustling of the boy redressing and of the front door opening and shutting, but he doesn't dare look away from the ocean waves.


End file.
